Flashing Lights
by geneticallyTerminal
Summary: Jake is dragged to the school dance by his friends and he doubts he will have a good time. Then he meets the DJ and begins to enjoy the night a little more. Short one-shot, slight Dirk/Jake at the end.


"Guys we're going to be late!" Jane calls to the girls in the bathroom.

"Janie you have no idea how long it takes to put the amount of makeup I wear to give me my smokin' looks. Quit being a tight wad, I'm almost done." Roxy says back. Rose walks down the short hallway and peeks inside. Roxy is leaning over the bathroom counter, currently applying eyeliner to her left eye. Her lips are already applied with the Lalonde trademark black lipstick as Roxy puckers them in concentration. Jade stood next to her, battling a hair curler.

"To be quite fair Roxy," Rose interjects, "I put on almost the same amount of makeup as you and was ready ten minutes ago." Roxy finishes the eyeliner in a stylish wing out of the corner of her eye and sighs. "Yeah I maaaaaay have procrastinated getting ready."

"You were on your computer and forgot to look at the time, didn't you?"

"Maaaaaaaybe." Roxy winks at her sister.

"Maaaaybe you should stop accusing her of stuff?" John questions, standing back in the living room. You, John, Jade, and Jane are currently in the Lalonde residence about to go to a dance. Rose comes walking back into the living space, sporting a slimming orange dress that she pulls off quite well, and matching yellow earrings. She walks up to John, "Yes, you're right." She says as she straightens Johns white tie, contrasting his deep blue button up and black vest and kisses him on the cheek. You on the other hand are wearing an outfit similar to Johns. Dark forest green button up with a similar black vest but with a white bow tie to contrast instead. Jane sits on the couch in a flowing red dress with matching red lipstick and black heels.

You leave John and Rose to their now standing up cuddling and walk over to the bathroom. Roxy has just finished her makeup and is putting everything back into her bag. She sits on the edge of the tub as she fixes her purple high-heeled boots. The color of the boots match the short and stylish purple dress she's wearing. With pink trim and black fish nets. Her makeup is expertly done and is overall quite stunning.

"You look terrific, Rox."

"Thanks Jakey! Not so bad yourself." She shoots another signature wink. You chuckle and turn to Jade. Her strapless black dress falls in folds to her feet, and it looks like the galaxy itself resides in the fabric, covered in seemingly millions of stars. Jades makeup is light, but Jade doesn't need to wear a lot of makeup. Parts of her hair are tied up, a piece even being held in her mouth as she continues to curl the bottom of her hair.

"Is it really necessary to style a ladies hair that much for a simple dance, Jade?" You ask. She holds up her index finger indicating to give her a moment as she finishes curling her current strand and takes the hair out of her mouth. "I'm not even styling it that much! It's not fair that I'm the only one with long hair, no one understands how hard it is." Jade fakes a pout and you walk over to your cousin and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure one of the other girls would love to help you. Though they can't relate to your long hair problems." You joke.

Jade smiles up at you and turns to Roxy, "Do you mind giving me a hand?"

Roxy springs from her sitting position and wraps an arm around Jades shoulder. "Of course Jade! What are bffies for? Oh shit ouch I touched the iron."

It wasn't long after that all six of you piled into Jane's blue minivan. A practically brand new car from her father as a birthday present for her seventeenth birthday. She gets in the driver's seat, you in the passengers, and everyone else piling into the two other rows of seats in the back. On the way to the Community Center where the dance was being held Roxy asked, "Do you think there's going to be any alcohol there?"

You chuckle again and turn to face Roxy. "It's a school dance, Rox, I don't believe any responsible figure of authority is going to let a bunch of high school hulagains get wasted."

"Yeah but it's Saturday night! I bet some of the teachers brought some booze to spice up their punch when they get bored of watching people dance. I'll swipe it from them before they even get the chance to say 'who's that babe swiping my booze that I probably shouldn't have 'cause it get my ass fired?'."

"It probably won't be a good idea to get drunk at a school party where teachers and security are going to be around." Jane comments.

"Lame. We're just going to have to throw our own party then!"

The rest of the car dissolves into idle chatter and you turn back in your seat and watch the road ahead of you. You didn't even really want to go to the dance. You've only been to one or two prior to this one and you didn't like it all that much. Lots of people, loud music, and cramped space. And those were only small dances held in the school gym like homecoming or winter formal. This was a bit bigger. It was their schools inaugural dance. A celebration for the winning debate team in the seniors government class, debates are always a big deal at your high school and you'll get to experience it next year when you are a senior. But anyway, this dance is regarded highly and Jade begged everyone to go. John agreed first and Rose, being his girlfriend, complied immediately as well. She was planning on attending anyway. Jane goes along with whatever and that just left you. You didn't want to be the lame one that said no so you decided to go along too. It's not that you don't think it won't be fun, it's just not really your type of environment.

Jane pulls into the parking lot a few minutes later and everyone gets out and shuffles indoors. Immediately you see tons of people, dressed up nicely in varying dress styles and suit choices. As you all progress further into the lighted lobby area (the actual room with the dance floor and DJ is in the main ballroom, you can feel the rumbling of the music from here) each of you recognize friends and classmates. Waving hi your group makes into the ballroom.

The rumbling of the music increases, along with the volume. The room is completely dark, save for the strobing red, blue, green, lights that match the beat of the current song. Round tables are against the back wall with black cloth hanging over them and fake rose petals on top. Refreshments such as drinks and desserts are against the far wall, people already grabbing small plates of chocolate covered strawberries and cookies.

The dance floor is packed with people and their dates jumping up and down and moving with the music. Said music is coming from huge speakers on each side of the stage that is containing the DJs. You see that there are two DJs, looking quite similar, possibly related. Both young (maybe around the age of you and your friends) and with blonde hair but one is wearing a pair of dark aviators while the other is wearing what seems to be equally dark triangle shades. The two are behind their equipment and holding headphones up to one ear.

"Hey Jake we found a table lets go set our stuff down." John shakes you from your thoughts and you turn away from the DJs.

"Huh? Oh, splendid! Where?"

John leads you to the round table closest to the exit. No one is sitting down but spots have claimed ownership by the piles of purses, jackets, and bags on the table and in the chairs. You have nothing to put down but the girls put their purses down so they wouldn't be in the way anymore. Immediately after Jade says "Let's go dancing!" She has to shout to be herd over the music.

"Right now?" John shouts next to you. "We just got here!"

"I agree," you say, "the music isn't exactly my taste."

"You boys are such downers!" Jade says, "Let's go!" Jade, Roxy, Rose, and Jane all but drag you two to the dance floor. You find a nice spot on the edge, since the middle is completely packed. You have no idea what you're supposed to be doing, you look at the small circle your group has made and see everyone has taken to dancing in their place. Roxy and Jade are eagerly moving to the music, bending their knees to bounce up and down and swaying their arms. Rose is currently trying to coax John into dancing, she is holding his arms forcing them to move and entire body also slightly moving up and down. John seems a little shy about dancing, but eventually starts moving with her on his own.

The current song ends and you can hear the crackle of a microphone turning on. The DJ with the pointy shades and equally pointy hair steps forward. "Hey everybody how are you doing tonight?" The crowd roars. "That's good, I should introduce myself. I'm Dir-Stri and over there is my brother DS-Stri and we will be your totally rad DJs tonight, bringing life to your party. Are you ready to kick this off?"

The crowd cheers again and Dir-Stri goes back over to his equipment and his brother presses a button and the next ear popping song begins to play. You try to dance, you do, but you kind if feel silly doing so. You've never danced like this before, and the music was very fast paced. A rap song was currently playing and that's not really your thing. Next to you, Jane notices your discomfort.

"You really just have to cut loose, Jake." Yelling over the crowd, "Hardly anyone here likes this music but dance to it regardless! And don't worry about looking weird while you dance, everyone looks ridiculous while dancing, it's kind of a universal rule that you do!"

You nod and make it through about two songs before you just have to stop. Claiming you're thirsty, you actually are, you grab a cup of lemonade and sit at your groups table. You can still feel the rumbling of the music in your chest and you can't help but admit the beat does provoke you to move in some way, so you tap your foot to the music.

The song ends and the microphone comes to life again. The DJ Dir-Stri steps forward again and gives a quick announcement. "Now I know y'all miss me but my brother will take excellent care of you. I just need a break." His slight southern accent doesn't go unnoticed by you and you look down and smile into your cup.

You're looking at your foot and suddenly two others join it. You look up and you're greeted with styled blonde hair, black skinny jeans, an orange dress shirt with the arm sleeves pushed up to the elbows, complete with a black tie, and pointy shades. "Hey." He says. His voice is raised so you can hear him but the tone isn't a shout. It sounds like he's talking to you normally. Just, louder.

His sudden appearance takes you by surprise. "O-oh! Hello! Mr. Dir-Stri, was it?" You on the other hand, still need to yell.

The blonde smirks "No that's just a nickname. Real name is Dirk Strider. And drop the Mr. I'm probably the same age as you."

You stand up and hold out you hand, "Well it's mighty fine meeting you Dirk! I'm Jake English." He shakes your hand, all the while that smirk not leaving his face. Soon your hands drop and he looks at you. Dirk is just about the same height as you, him being maybe an inch taller bringing him to about 6"1'.

"So, English, you come here alone?"

"Oh no, my sister is over there, along with two of my cousins joined by two close friends of ours." You point to the circle containing said members. Roxy looks over and catches sight of Dirk and waves. Dirk waves back in acknowledgement and turns back to you. "She seems fun."

"That's Roxy! If you think she seems fun now, you should see her when she's drunk."

That earns an honest chuckle from him. After a second he looks back at you. "Since you're not alone let me rephrase my question, why are you over here alone?"

You shrug. "Dancing isn't really my thing and I don't particularly like the music," Glancing at his face, which is emotionless watching yours, you back pedal. "Wait! I'm sorry I must have insulted you! You and your bother are the ones playing the music, I'm-"

He cuts you off with a wave of his hand. "Nah don't worry about it I can barely listen to this shit myself. I'd much rather play my own work but you have to stick to what's popular for the crowd. Latest songs and whatever gets them dancing." You sigh in relief. "Speaking of which," Dirk continues, "want to dance?"

You tense up again, "B-but I just told you that I can't!"

"And I'm telling you I can teach you." Without leaving any more room for discussion he grabs your wrist and moves you into the crowd of dancers. You pass by your friends and your sister Jane gives you a thumbs up before she's cut from view, so she doesn't see your face heat up. Dirk leads you in much farther that where you previously were on the dance floor. People are all around you and you keep touching some on accident and it's way too crowded. While standing there awkwardly you see that Dirk is dancing in his own way. Not wild and crazy like some of the teens here but calm and cool.

He stops when he notices you're not dancing and he grabs both of your wrists, much like Rose was doing to John, and instructs you to bend your knees up and down to kind of jump in place with the music. "Sounds dumb I know!" Now Dirk has to yell to be heard over the speakers the two of you are closer to, "but it's what everyone else is doing so don't worry about looking like a dork!"

While he's looking at you, you decide, fuck it, and do what your told.

"There you go! Getting the fucking hang of it."

You can't help but smile and finally start enjoying yourself. You're practically touching him with your shoulder because everyone is packed in here so much you have to squish against each other. You try and not let this bother you.

Several songs blur past, some typical songs you would hear on the radio, some others you raised an eyebrow to in which Dirk only replied "Ironies." And you let the subject drop.

The current song that was playing actually had a nice sound to it. More music than words and the beat so loud you could feel it in your core. It's beginning to get hot but what else can you do but be hot in a pile of dancing human bodies. The song ends about two minutes later and the remaining DJ stands up and walks to the front of the stage. "Hey guys, this being a school dance and all I think it's only fair that the high school sweethearts get some time to themselves. So we're going to take it slow for the next song." DS-Stri glances your way for a moment with a smirk, not unlike Dirks, before turning back towards his equipment.

"Oh that asshole." Dirk says to himself.

"Hm?" You ask.

"My brother, Dave, he saw me down here with you and he's going to play a slow song."

Your face heats up and you quickly ask if you want to get off the dance floor. He nods in agreement but as you two try and get off you're only shoved back where you were by the force of couples and friends fucking around trying to get on the floor. Realizing escape isn't an option, your face only heats up more as Dirk sighs. He turns toward you and in the most monotone voice he can muster he holds out his hand and says for the second time that night: "Care to dance?"

Not knowing what else to do you nod and take his hand. Dirk wraps his hands around your waist so you wrap your arms around his neck. You try to keep some distance between you too, as much as you can manage. Which is only about three inches. The song begins to play.

It still has a beat but it's softer and slower and the couples around you begin to sway. To avoid colliding with anyone you two do the same.

"This is a bit awkward I admit to say." You look anywhere but the man in front of you. At the same time you don't notice that the gap between you two has shrunk about an inch.

"Yeah kind of." The blonde says. Glancing around you see some couples kissing, others resting their heads on their counterparts shoulder, and girls giggling as they dance with each other, obviously just friends.

You don't know what else to say so you decide to say nothing, waiting for the song to end. It's not like you want to get away from this man, Dirk seems like a great guy and maybe the two of you will continue to talk after the dance maybe ask if he has a pesterchum account. You're forced to shift your feet due to the people moving around you. Still lost in your thoughts you can't help but wonder: did Dirk want this to happen? You heard what he said, his brother saw him dancing with you and played a slow song soon after and Dirk seemed to walk up to you almost immediately after announcing his break. Did he take an interest in you as soon as he saw you? Geese, is it even more hot in here all of a sudden. Are they sure the air conditioning is working?-

Your thoughts are interrupted as you feel a chest bump into yours. Whipping your head up you almost collide with the taller's face due to it being _so close to yours_.

"Sorry, man," Dirk apologizes, "the couple behind me just kind of shoved me."

You don't know how, but you know he's lying. He got close to you on purpose. You decide not to say anything as you just stare into his glasses, trying to see past them and into his eyes. Which you know is freaking impossible with it still being dark as a Roxy's lipstick in here, but what else are you supposed to do? He's starring back and just like that, he leans in and kisses you. It's very soft and very sudden and you just stand there very still.

Just as quick as it happened, the kiss ends and Dirk pulls back with a look of slight surprise in his face. You think he was expecting you to shove him away and leave. Somehow push through this mobbish crowd to escape the guy that blatantly invaded your personal boundaries.

But you don't. For whatever reason you continue to stare at him and then you look away with complete embarrassment. There doesn't need to be light to tell your face is blushing and burning hot. And you continue to stand there, so Dirk places his hand on the back of your head and pulls you to his chest; your head resting on his shoulder. You don't complain- he smells nice.

The two of you stand there, continuing to sway and ignoring the fact that the slow song ended a long time ago.

AN: I decided to base this quick one-shot story from my personal experiences at my inaugural school dance I attended over the weekend. (Except the kissing! That was completely just for the benefit of this fic.)

But I did have friends who took a long time getting ready due to long hair, and I really don't know how to dance and felt awkward when my friends tried to make me, and there were chocolate covered strawberries there! And I did slow dance with a friend (again, minus kissing) but in any case, I was Jake. It was me.

We even had a DJ who was blonde and was wearing aviators. I almost died. I was convinced I needed to write a fic after that. And this was the result.

Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
